The present invention relates to an arrangement for expelling light volatile contaminating components from a liquid, such as for example from an underground water, by means of air or other gases.
It has been already known to attack waste water with air in order to expel light volatile contaminents such as for example chemical solvents. Arrangements and devices for carrying out this prior art method however are very expensive in design. For example the liquid to be purified is fed over scrubbing bodies arranged in a counterstream of fresh air or the water is conducted over a plurality of cascades into which pressure air is injected. Most of these known devices require a considerable energy consumption in order to force a pressure air through a water column or through a water layer whereby, in order to achieve an efficient aeration regulation of liquid level is necessary. Due to the pressure decrease in the liquid body from below upwards, air bubbles increase in volume during their ascent thus contributing to the formation of a non-desired foam in the liquid.